


How you feel...

by William_Grahm



Series: Sanders Sides (ship) one shorts. [1]
Category: Fander, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Cute, Emo, Fear, Feelings?, Fluff, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, neard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Virgil attempted to swallow the nervous lump in his throat, ”well,” he began rocking on his heels, “I may be the embodiment of anxiety, but that doesn’t always mean I automatically understand the core roots of anxiety itself.” ....





	How you feel...

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fannibal readers this is for the Thomas Sanders fandom, "How you feel..." is a one short about Analogical the ship from the Sanders Sides, Logan and Virgil.  
> Written for virgil-is-verge on tumblr <3  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> (First fic for the TS fandom!)

Logan stormed down the staircase, through the living room and into the kitchen. Virgil watched him from the couch, headphones on and music blaring. After watching Logan for a moment he looked down to his phone and paused his music, taking his head phones off and setting them on the coffee table in front of him.

“What's up with you?” Virgil smirked crossing his arms in front of him.

Logan attempted to ignore him, rummaging through the fridge as he attempted to do so.

Virgil raised an eyebrow and unfolded his arms, getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen leaning in the doorway. Logan finally broke and snuck a sideways glance at him though quickly he looked away and rolled his eyes, letting out an aggressive sigh. He lifted his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It’s... It’s just I don't understand feeling!” Logan blurted loudly.

Virgil jumped a little to the outburst, but quickly shook it off. He stopped leaning against the doorframe and put his hands in his hoodies pockets slouching slightly, “I guess I can relate to that,” he muttered relatably, after he let Logan settle for a moment.

Logan stopped pinching the bridge of his nose and looked over at Virgil, his face soft, no longer furled in frustration, but more gloomy and deflated, “how?”

Virgil attempted to swallow the nervous lump in his throat, ”well,” he began rocking on his heels, “I may be the embodiment of anxiety, but that doesn’t always mean I automatically understand the core roots of anxiety itself.”

Logan looked puzzled before crossing his arms protectively across his chest, “I still have...  _ Feelings _ ...” he replied hesitantly, “but I don't understand any of them at all. I don't see their purpose.”

Virgil nodded, “I can understand that.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Logan unfolded his arms and stepped forward, adjusting his glasses slightly.

“May I ask you a few questions?”

Virgil's stomach churned slightly. He knew he didn’t  have to worry about talking to Logan, as he didn’t usually express much feeling, however this was a way different scenario. Usually the only thing Virgil had to deal with when it came to Logan were big words, arguments, and “FALSEHOODS!”

“Sure,” Vigil shrugged as nonchalantly as he could as he walked to the couch and sat on one end. 

Logan followed him and sat on the other end, turning slightly to face him, his face twisted as he tried to form the words, “have you ever felt...” Logan paused, rubbing his temples, trying hard to find the right words, “nevermind this is stupid.”

Virgil leaned forward a little, “no it's not, I… I want…,” Virgil studdard, “I want to help you,”  He finished as he tried unsuccessfully not to make things even more awkward.

Logan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and leaned his face into his hands in a heavy sigh. Virgil, without thinking, moved closer, his inner protective side kicking in to help guide Logan to a more stable state. 

“Logan,” Virgil said sternly, “look at me.”

Logan sat up and looked at Virgil freezing, their faces only a short distance away. Logan's stomach felt fluttery and his face suddenly felt hot “there it is again!” he stammered, “it only happens when you’re around or when I think of you!” Virgil raises his eyebrow but lets Logan continue, “it's like there is a switch inside me that I can’t control, where I am normal one moment and a hot mess the next!”

Virgil let out a chuckle, sitting back on the couch.

“What? Why are you laughing? I did not make a joke,” Logan said tuning to look at Virgil who was now smirking at him. Logan's heart pounded, he looked away fast to avoid embarrassment as he felt his cheeks flush bright red.

Virgil sat up again wiping the smile off his face while Logan was facing the other direction trying to take his own temperature in fear that the heating in his face was a sign of illness. Putting his cold hand on Logan’s shoulder, Virgil slowly encouraged him to turn around.

“Logan, your fine,” he let his lips give way to a small smile, “I know what’s wrong.”

Waiting apprehensively for Virgil to tell him the answer, his eyes filled with shy, curiosity.

Virgil slowly leaned in as if he was going to whisper the answer in Logan’s ear, but as he got closer he changed direction and planted a kiss on the Logical Side’s lips, catching him off guard. Virgil pulled back and looked into Logan’s bewildered face, “like I said, I know how you feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please feel free to leave a comment. I love hearing from you all! Feed back is always appreciated.
> 
> and Thank you virgil-is-verge for the lovely suggestion to write Analogical<3


End file.
